1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus provided with a feeding unit which feeds, for example, a roll-shaped medium to a transport unit.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a printing apparatus provided with a feeding unit which feeds a roll-shaped medium to a transport unit has been known. A feeding unit of a printing apparatus in JP-A-2014-165987 is provided with a transmission unit which transmits a driving force of a driving unit to a medium support unit which supports a roll-shaped medium. The transmission unit is provided with a transmission mechanism of a driving force which is formed when two toothed gears are engaged with each other. A driving force of a driving unit is decelerated in accordance with the number of teeth of the toothed gears which are engaged with each other, and feeds a medium to a transport unit by rotating the medium support unit thereafter. A control unit of the printing apparatus adjusts a tensile force of the medium between the medium support unit and the transport unit by controlling the driving unit, in order to properly perform printing on the medium.
In the transmission unit including the transmission mechanism which is formed of a toothed gear, vibration occurs due to backlash of the toothed gear, and a medium vibrates through the medium support unit. For this reason, there is a concern that a tensile force of a medium may fluctuate, and printing may not be properly performed on the medium.